A revolta dos Malfoys
by MarciaBS
Summary: O segredo de Draco é revelado e isso vai desencadear uma revolta nos Malfoys. - Fic escrita para o Nonsense Fest do PSF 2010 - SLASH / COMÉDIA


_**[**__**Nonsense Fest] A REVOLTA DOS MALFOYS**_

**Título: **A revolta dos Malfoys.  
**Autora: **MarciaBS  
**Beta: **Gih  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Apresentando:** Os Malfoys, Lorde Voldemort e Harry Potter  
**Participação especial:** O casal Lestrange e dois Weasleys  
**Aviso:** Essa fic pode não fazer sentido algum.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Agradecimentos:** Obrigada a minha marida linda que me ajuda muito nesses momentos insanos. A Alis que sem querer me fez ter a imagem mental de alguns momentos dessa fic e a Hermione Granger e Pansy Parkinson que me fizeram desistir da minha fic sobre zumbis por não saber o que fazer com elas. Obrigada também ao meu chefe que aceitou receber o relatório no dia seguinte por eu estar muito ocupada escrevendo essa fic. E obrigada a você que conseguir ler essa porcaria até o fim.

**A revolta dos Malfoys.**

Lucius Malfoy irrompeu o quarto do filho possesso e com passos largos , uma expressão fria no rosto.

— É verdade o que andam dizendo por aí?

Draco, que estava preguiçosamente deitado na ampla cama de casal, olhou para o pai assustado, franzindo o rosto assim que o viu.

— O que é isso?

— Não mude de assunto Draco! — Lucius disse frio. Estava parado imponentemente na frente do filho único.

— Você deixou o bigode crescer? — Draco se sentou na cama alarmado, ainda olhando para o pai.

— Ah! Isso? — Lucius deu um sorriso torto. — Última moda em Portugal.

— Mas... — Draco começou, porém achou melhor parar.

— Mas o que? — perguntou Lucius irritado.

— Porque ele é ruivo? — Perguntou Draco incerto.

Lucius franziu o cenho e se virou para o espelho.

— Sabe que não tinha reparado nisso! — Disse Lucius enrolando o bigode na ponta. – Mas não pense que esqueci do motivo para vir aqui.

— E por que seria? — Draco o olhou confuso.

— Estão dizendo que você está apaixonado por Harry Potter!

— Que calunia! Isso é uma mentira! — disse Draco exaltado levantando da cama. — Isso é coisa da tia Bella! Você acredita que ela tentou roubar meu Harry Potter de pelúcia?

— Como eu não percebi isso antes? — disse Lucius desanimado. Então foi se sentar na cadeira de veludo verde cheia de corações com o nome Harry Potter no meio.

— Eu achei que o fato das paredes do seu quarto serem cobertas de fotos do Potter fosse uma obsessão saudável pelo seu objetivo — O filho olhou alarmado para o pai. — Eu realmente achei que o fato de suas roupas de cama terem o nome dele gravado fosse apenas uma coisa banal.

— Eu nunca desconfiei que você ter a foto de Potter nas suas cuecas fosse algo desse gênero.

Draco continuava em silêncio encarando o chão agarrado na sua almofada rosa choque em formato de coração escrito "Eu sou do Harry Potter".

— Eu devia ter desconfiado quando vi batom no quadro em tamanho real do Potter em seu banheiro, mas sua mãe me fez acreditar que você havia tropeçado e caído de boca nas partes baixas do Potter sem querer.

— Pai... — Murmurou Draco num fio de voz.

— Não filho... — Lucius suspirou. — Você vai ter que contar para o Lorde.

— Não! — Havia pânico nos olhos do rapaz.

— É preciso! — Continuou Lucius o mais sério que conseguia com seu enorme bigode ruivo.

— Mas ele vai ficar falando que nem uma velha tagarela por horas a fio. — Draco suplicou desanimado.

— Eu sei... — Lucius acariciou os cabelos sedosos do filho — Mas você tem que aprender limites.

***

Lorde Voldemort estava sentado numa cadeira aveludada improvisada de trono no meio da sala dos Malfoys que havia sido redecorada, ou melhor, havia sido devastada para receber o grande mestre.

— Entre, jovem Malfoy! — Sibilou Voldemort assim que viu a cabeça loira de Draco espiar pela fresta da porta.

— Milorde! — Se curvou Draco.

— Milorde! Meu filho precisa lhe contar uma coisa! — Disse Lucius se curvando junto ao filho.

— O que é isso, Lucius? — Voldemort arregalou o máximo que conseguiu os olhos de fendas de cobra.

— Última moda em Portugal, Milorde! — Respondeu uma voz enjoada e levemente histérica de Narcisa Malfoy do outro lado da sala.

— Ruivo? — Comentou Voldemort ainda assombrado.

— É natural senhor! — Lucius sorriu com o grande bigode que enrolava nas pontas.

Voldemort abanou a cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção no jovem Malfoy que parecia ligeiramente constrangido.

— O que deseja me contar Draco?

— Ah... Nada de mais... — Draco recuou um passo distraído. — Como anda a família? Nagini saiu? – Voldemort o encarou e o loiro baixou o olhar. — Soube que as Harpias não chegaram a final do campeonato? Uma pena!

Lucius olhava para o filho indignado e Voldemort parecia começar a perder a paciência.

— O que veio me dizer Draco Malfoy!

— Coisa boba, só ... — Murmurou Draco.

— O que? — Berrou Voldemort se levantando do trono improvisado e mostrando o riquíssimo vestido de noite negro, que fora de Narcisa.

— Belo vestido, Milorde!

Voldemort sorriu e deu um giro para mostrar de todos os ângulos.

— Eu amei o modelito! — Confidenciou aos sussurros com Lucius. — Sua esposa tem bom gosto.

— Realmente ficou muito bem no Milorde.

Draco se aproveitou da distração e andava discretamente em direção a saída.

— Não pense que vai escapar Draco! — berrou Voldemort percebendo a intenção do rapaz e trancando a porta — Trate de contar logo.

— Eu estou apaixonado por Harry Potter, Milorde! — Draco disse num fôlego só.

— Eu sabia! — Berrou Belatrix de um canto qualquer da sala — Quando descobri que a senha para o seu quarto era Potter, eu sabia que tinha algo aí!

— Eu desconfiei quando ele pediu sapinhos de chocolate com olhos verdes. – Comentou Rodolphus ao lado da esposa.

— Calem a boca! — Gritou Voldemort voltando a se sentar no trono. – Eu tinha desconfiado pelas pantufas "Eu amo Harry Potter" que você tanto usa pela casa.

Draco suspirou.

— Acho que dei um pouco de bandeira, né? — Perguntou inseguro acariciando a foto de Potter estampada na sua camisa com os dizeres TEAM POTTER.

— Então é por isso que você guarda aquele uniforme de quadribol da sonserina em que Potter te deu uma surra no quinto ano? — Perguntou Rabicho esganiçado.

Draco corou levemente.

Voldemort chiou e todos se calaram.

— Bom Draco — começou o Lorde das Trevas — Você deve imaginar que não estou feliz não é?

— Sim! — Responderam todos em coro.

— Isso não é nem um pouco bom.

— Não! — Responderam todos juntos mais uma vez.

— Mas o que você viu naquele mestiço? — Perguntou exasperado Voldemort.

— Os olhos! — Berrou um.

— A cicatriz! — Berrou outro.

— A boca! — Berrou um terceiro.

— A bunda! — Berrou alguém e imediatamente Draco começou a lançar maldições em cima dos Comensais ali presentes.

— Ninguém fala da bundinha do Potter! — Reclamou Draco a plenos pulmões.

— Parem com isso! — Gritou Voldemort no meio daquele mar de feitiços.

No mesmo instante a grande cobra de Voldemort, Nagini entrou na sala trazendo novidades.

— Parece que temos companhia. — Sorriu Voldemort satisfeito.

E no mesmo instante irromperam pela porta dois Comensais da Morte usando máscaras de carnaval e carregando Harry Potter com as bochechas vermelhas coberto de purpurina dourada numa roupa de gladiador medieval e tentando se soltar das amarras mágicas nas quais se encontrava.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Voldemort vendo as máscaras chamativas dos seus súditos.

— Onde eu consigo uma? — Perguntou alguém mais afastado.

— Silêncio! — Berrou Voldemort, quase perdendo a paciência.

Todos ficaram calados inclusive Harry Potter que estava entretido na tentativa de desamarrar o laço sem perceber que Draco Malfoy havia sentado na sua frente e parecia fascinado com cada movimento desajeitado do moreno.

— Respondam! — Sibilou Voldemort e os Comensais se deram conta que deveriam falar.

— É que Potter estava num baile tão purpurinado e essas máscaras pareciam tão mais bonitas que as antigas.

Ouve um murmúrio de concordância onde Voldemort apenas tampou o rosto com as mãos extremamente brancas.

— Saiam daqui vocês dois. — Resmungou ele e rapidamente os dois fugiram dali. — Draco pare de babar no Potter!

Draco levou um susto ao ouvir seu nome e corou quando Potter percebeu que o loiro estava praticamente colado nele.

— Então Potter! Finalmente vou degustar minha vitória!

— Epa! — berrou Draco que havia permanecido perto do grifinório — Só quem degusta do Potter aqui sou eu!

Voldemort lançou um olhar mortífero para o loiro e continuou:

— Eu vou enfiar...

— Opa! Opa! Opa! Quem vai enfiar no Potter também sou eu! Pode tirando o cavalinho da chuva!

— Eu vou comer...

— Mas nem pensar! — gritou histericamente Draco — Quem vai comer o Potter sou euzinho!

— Seu moleque!

— MOLEQUE??? — berrou Narcisa se dirigindo possessa ao lado de Draco — Você chamou meu filho de moleque?

Lucius suspirou por debaixo do grande bigode ruivo já imaginando a tempestade que estava por vir.

— Olha aqui seu lordezinho de meia tigela — Voldemort olhava sem reação para a mulher loira a sua frente. — Você volta sabe-se lá de onde, arma um escarcéu que manda metade de nós pra Azkaban — Murmúrios de concordância foram ouvidos pelo salão. — Faz cair a bolsa de valores de Gringotes, nos fazendo perder milhões de galeões, invade a minha casa como se fosse sua, desmonta minha preciosa sala de jantar, usa a poltrona que foi do meu sogro de trono...

Nesse momento Lucius fungou alto assoando o nariz com dificuldade devido ao bigode ruivo ao se lembrar do falecido pai.

— E ainda tem a audácia de chamar meu filinho de moleque... Na minha frente?

— Olhe como fala comigo, Narcisa. — Voldemort disse frio.

— Olhe como fala com um Malfoy você seu lorde de araque.

— Sua vaga...

— CRUCIO! — gritou Belatrix fazendo Voldemort cair no chão se contorcendo de dor — Ninguém ofende minha irmã assim.

Um forte estrondo foi ouvido e um homem alto irrompeu pela porta gritando.

— Finalmente te encontrei!

— Sr. Weasley! — sorriu Potter vendo seu salvador.

— Harry? —Arthur Weasley olhou assustado para o rapaz de olhos verdes — O que está fazendo aqui?

— O senhor não veio me buscar? — perguntou confuso o moreno.

— Não... — Arthur olhou incerto ao redor — Eu vim...

— O que é isso no seu rosto, Sr. Weasley? — cortou o rapaz olhando assombrado para o pai do melhor amigo.

— Ah! Isso? — Arthur passou a mão pelo bigode desalinhado.

— Última moda em Portugal? — Disse Draco com sua voz arrastada e tediosa.

Arthur o olhou assombrado.

— Como sabe?

Draco apenas sacudiu o ombro desinteressado.

— Mas loiro? — Harry continuava encarando o emaranhado platinado que saia de cima da boca do homem a sua frente.

— É natural! — respondeu simplesmente voltando sua atenção para o que veio fazer naquele lugar – Lucius Malfoy!

—Arthur Weasley! — cuspiu Lucius cheio de veneno.

— Você vai se arrepender! — sussurrou Voldemort se levantando e apontando a varinha para Draco — Ava...

— NÃOOOOO

O berro de Narcisa foi ouvido por toda a mansão Malfoy.

— Expeliarmus!

O corpo frágil de Draco foi arremessado ao chão por um cambaleante Harry Potter que incrivelmente conseguiu acertar o feitiço deixando um Voldemort muito assustado, principalmente com a aproximação de Narcisa e Belatrix com expressões não muito agradáveis.

— Você me salvou! — Draco sorriu se levantando e abraçando Harry, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

— Eu nunca deixaria aquele crápula te machucar! — Harry acariciou o rosto do loiro delicadamente.

— Oh Harry!

Ambos os rapazes se virarem ao ouvirem o barulho de um baque surdo para verem Arthur imprensando Lucius na parede.

— Eu não vou deixar você fugir de novo, Lucius.

— Não deixe... — gemeu Lucius unindo seus bigodes num beijo que deixou os demais presentes um pouco intrigados.

Harry pegou a deixa e inclinou Draco dando-lhe um beijo digno de cinema quando um novo berro foi ouvido e, a voz, Harry tinha a leve consciência de pertencer a Molly Weasley.

— .

**FIM**

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Essa fic foi feita para o Nonsense Fest do PSF e eu morri de rir escrevendo. Obrigada por lerem e deixem reviews. Beijinhos…_


End file.
